Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology has become widely used in virtually every industry, including transportation, manufacturing, waste management, postal tracking, airline baggage reconciliation, and highway toll management. RFID systems are often used to prevent unauthorized removal of articles from a protected area, such as a library or retail store.
An RFID system often includes an interrogation zone or corridor located near the exit of a protected area for detection of RFID tags attached to the articles to be protected. Each tag usually includes information that uniquely identifies the article to which it is affixed. The article may be a book, a manufactured item, a vehicle, an animal or individual, or virtually any other tangible article. Additional data as required by the particular application may also be provided for the article.
To detect a tag, the RF reader outputs RF signals through an antenna to create an electromagnetic field within the interrogation corridor. The field activates tags within the corridor. In turn, the tags produce a characteristic response. In particular, once activated, the tags communicate using a pre-defined protocol, allowing the RFID reader to receive the identifying information from one or more tags in the corridor. If the communication indicates that removal of an article has not been authorized, the RFID system initiates some appropriate security action, such as sounding an audible alarm, locking an exit gate or the like.